


Just the Way You Are

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben is so sweet, Cute, F/M, Love, True Love, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't see yourself as pretty. Luckily, you have a great boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts).



You looked in the mirror at yourself for the third time that day. You sighed to yourself. You didn’t have long, flowing hair like Scarlett Johansson. You didn’t have large, pouty lips like Angelina Jolie. You weren’t proportioned like Pamela Anderson or Nicki Minaj. You were just you and you absolutely hated it. You hated it in high school and you hated it now.

“Why can’t I be pretty?” You asked, flopping down on the bed and opening up a magazine. You were greeted with tons of women who were so much prettier, in your opinion. Any of them would look better on your boyfriend’s arm then you did. And what was stopping them? One of them could bat their pretty and primped eyelashes and win him over. You were sure about that.

“Honey…no…” A voice said. You looked up through the tears you didn’t even realize you had to see him looking at you. “Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Ben…” You whispered. “How long have you been standing there?” He walked in and set on the bed by you.

“Long enough.” He said, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. “I don’t understand why you look at these magazines. They are so harmful to a woman’s self-esteem.”

“I’m looking at the competition.” You said. Ben looked at you, confused.

“Competition?” He asked. You nodded. “And what competition is that?”

“The one for your love.” You said. “I want her lips. And her hair. And her eyes. And…”

“Whoa. Just slow down there speedy.” He said. “What makes you think you’re competing for my heart?”

“Well, look at them.” You said, pointing at a glossy photo of Jennifer Lawrence. “Then look at me.” He scanned your body, not even paying attention to the magazine and the picture you were trying to make him look at.

“Well, I see the most beautiful woman in front of me. And no, it’s not the one in the magazine.” He said, taking it from you and throwing it on the floor.

“What do you think of her?” You asked.

“Who?”

“Jennifer Lawrence. She’s so pretty. So much prettier than me.”

“She’s not.” He said. “And I think she’s a good Katniss. But that’s it.” Ben said. He gently cupped your cheek. “No one will ever be as beautiful to me as you are.” He gently started kissing your face. “Because I love you.”

“But…” He silenced you with a kiss and held you close.

“No buts.” He said. “Just agree with me. You shouldn’t let these magazines convince you that you’re not pretty because you’re not a size zero.” He put a hand on your hip. “Curves are so much more appealing to me.”

“Oh Ben.” You whispered. He smiled and held you close.

“I love you just the way you are (y/n). Don’t ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted darling. And I hope everyone else enjoys it as well!


End file.
